peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 November 1995
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1995-11-25 ;Comments *Selected dance/international tracks available on files 1 & 2, and an extra track on File 3, with some links. The tracklisting has been completed with reference to Lorcan's site. Sessions *Yummy Fur #1, recorded 18th June 1995, repeat, first broadcast 21 July 1995. No known commercial release. The tracklisting is missing several tracks. *Jolt only session, recorded 12th October 1995. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Bis: Icky-Poo Air Raid (v/a 2x7" - Che Trading Limited Presents...) Ché Trading CHE 47 *Barrington Levy & Beenie Man: Two Sounds (7") Time 1 International # % *Jolt: Scared Of Girls (session) *Drovers Old Time Medicine Show: The Night Is Cold (album - Sunday At Prater's Creek) Fundamental HYMN6 % *Infinity Project: Cybertrobic (album - Feeling Weird) TIP TIPLP 3 # % *Yummy Fur: Country Priest (session) *Yummy Fur: Carry On Nurse (session) *Sound Of The Future: The Lighter T (V.I.P. Mix) (v/a album - Highly Recommended L.P.) Formation FORM 003 # % *Man With No Name: Neuro Tunnel (single - Lunar Cycle) Dragonfly BFLD 32 # % *Backwater: Didactic No (split 7" with Bear - Didactic No / Disposable) X-Ten X10 03 % John announces as by Bear *Spoon: David Lynch (album - Holding Flowers Fundamental HYMN 3 *Black Star Liner: Harmon Bomb Drop (Original Excursion) (10" - The Jawz EP) EXP Recordings EXPP3 # % *Jolt: Can't Leave Without It (session) *Jolt: Call Me If You Wanna (session) *Jolt: Love & Romance (session) *Skool Of Hard Knocks: Kan Ya Feel It (Remix) (12") Grand Larceny GL 007 # % *Heavy Vegetable: ? (album - Frisbie) Headhunter HED-047 *Reverb: Melting Into You (7") Badlands BAD 7006 *Jimmy Reed: Baby What You Want Me To Do *Yummy Fur: Klaxxen Education Film (session) *Solid Doctor: The Room Is Breathing (album - How About Some Ether: Collected Works 93-95) Pork Recordings PORK 025 % *Tanner: Computers That Breathe (album - Ill-Gotten Gains) Caroline 1789.2 *Delgados: I've Only Just Started To Breathe (v/a 2x7" - Che Trading Limited Presents...) Ché Trading CHE 47 % *Aswad: unknown (album - Live And Direct) *Disco: Stop Me And Buy One (7" - Stop Me And Buy One / So What) TJ's TJS 001 *Jack O'Fire: Under The Wire (album - Beware The Soulless Cool) 1+2 CD 059 % *Silicon Drum: Dubkiss Compilation (v/a album - Planet Dub) Planet Dub BARK 15 % *Jolt: Was It Wild (session) *Bear: Disposable (extract) (split 7" with Backwater - Didactic No / Disposable) X-Ten X10 03 *Yummy Fur :Delux Merseybeat Wig (session) *Yummy Fur: Republic Of Salo (session) *Conemelt: Flashermac (12") Emissions Lo-Fi PT026 % Tracks marked # available on File 1 Tracks marked % available on File 2 File ;Name *1) Dat_098_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *2) 1995-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show LE258 ;Length *1) 03:57:13 (from 00:55:40 to 01:25:41) *2) 1:33:07 (11:01-1:08:11) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 098 *2) Created from LE258 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November December 1995 Lee Tape 258 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Available online